Today, many stand-alone consumer devices are configured to provide an enhanced consumer experience as a means of increase the sales of various provided products and/or services. For example, a vending machine may utilize network connectivity to offer a consumer an opportunity to view a branded product/service video or play a game on an integrated display screen while the consumer is engaged with the device (e.g., the consumer is considering a purchase or waiting for a requested item to be dispensed). However, the current consumer engagement experience provided by these devices is limited due to a lack of knowledge of a consumer's particular preferences resulting in a limited consumer interaction and the presentation of generalized content. As a result of the limited interaction provided by current consumer devices, the engagement experiences provided by these devices may not be appreciated by certain consumers due to a lack of personalization. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the various embodiments of the present invention have been made.